


Scrubs

by Synnerxx



Series: 7Snogs Challenge [1]
Category: Royal Pains
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-10
Updated: 2009-08-10
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan really likes Hank in scrubs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scrubs

Evan doesn't know what it is, but there is something sexy about Hank in scrubs and a doctor's coat. Since moving to the Hamptons, he doesn't get to see him in the uniform and misses it somewhat.

However, when Hank walks into the kitchen wearing an old pair of scrubs, Evan has the feeling that his day just got a while lot better. He admires the view for a minute, as Hank bends over to look for something in the refrigerator.

“Could you stop staring at my ass?” Hank asks playfully, setting the orange juice on the counter and wrapping his arms around Evan's waist. His chin digs into Evan's shoulder, but Evan doesn't care as Hank begins to kiss down his neck.

Evan turns off the fire on the stove, tilting his head back to lean on Hank's shoulder and their lips meet in a kiss.

Slow, sweet, and full of desire. Hank's tongue coaxes his to play and they engage in a battle for dominance that Hank wins. He maps out the well-known territory of Evan's mouth, savoring the taste of mint toothpaste and something that is pure Evan.

They pull apart and Hank whispers in Evan's ear, “I always knew you liked the scrubs.”


End file.
